


Happy Heat

by Jeniouis



Category: Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha Bruce, Alpha Natasha, Alpha Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Tony, Bonding, Fury is such a fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Clint, Omega!Steve, Past Rape/Non-con, Self Lubrication, Smut, Work In Progress, alpha!fury, mentions of past rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain america goes into heat and fury helps him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic so I hope it's good.  
> Just some probably useless background notes: bonding has to be mutual, betas can knot but are sterile, mentions of past rape/non-con, sorry for weird sound effects but boom boom boom is the sound of Steve's fist hitting the punching bag.
> 
> Also, I'm so sorry if the character are OOC but I did the best I could
> 
> Characters belong to MARVEL.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the cover art I made

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was bad enough that 70 years ago he let his best friend die, was forced to leave Peggy, Howard and everything else he cared for behind; only to wake up 70 years later to an unknown and foreign world. Now it was only getting worse.

_Boom, Boom, Boom_

Back in the 1940's, Omegas lived a pretty normal life, up until they hit puberty and started showing their physiology. They were taken out of school, given a certificate of the last grade completed, and told to go find an Alpha or Meta-Alpha who would more than likely abuse them. Alphas always acted nice enough during courtship up until bonding and/or marriage then they turned into their true selves. He was a very fertile Omega having hit puberty at around 13 and had a heat cycle every month, even after the serum and being frozen.

_Boom Boom Boom_

In the '40s, suppressants were illegal but nowadays they were perfectly fine. He wished he had known that two days ago because even with today's technology the suppressants only worked before pre-heat and there was nothing to stop it once the ball started rolling.

_BOOM BOOM BOOM_

His pre-heat usually lasted 3 days while his full heat lasted 8, yay for him. He was right in the cusp of a full heat and…

 _BOOM BOOM SNAP_ , the punching bag he was battering goes flying to the floor.

Steve Rogers. Captain America. Omega. What would the world think if his secret was found out?

He is on his way to retrieve the severed bag when the heat hits him like a 10-car crash and takes him to the floor.

He strips his shirt and lays on the beautiful cold floor writhing and whimpering.

Why hadn't he stayed home? But this was his own private gym so no one would find him here, thankfully. He had been raped too many times even after the serum because heats suppressed his powers and because Alpha didn't like rejection. It was not something he wanted to repeat.

Steve hears someone walking in and sniffs the air. It's an alpha, a strong and familiar alpha who's seemly not harmful. It's probably Fury. With that, Steve scrimmages to put his shirt back again just as the director reaches him. However, he continues to sit on the floor, a subconscious act of submission.

"Trouble sleeping?" The alpha asks calmly. Althought he can smell the almost overwhelming sweet scent of an omega in heat, he has complete and total control of himself.

"Yes, Sir," Steve replies weakly, "Among other things.

Fury takes another step towards him and folds his hands behind his back to show that he has no ulterior motives. Rogers stands up and looks him in the, well eye; still trying to maintain his alias: Captain America: Powerful Alpha.

"Got an assignment for me, Sir"

"I do…but are you alright, Rogers?" Fury is so calm its almost surreal.

"No, Sir."

"What's wrong?"

A wave of heat and lust attacks the omega and brings him rocking on his knees. "H-heat, S-sir." He whines even though he didn’t want to reveal the truth.

Fury steps forward and cups the soldier’s face. Steve arches to his touch relishing the soothing relief it gives.

Fury holds this for a few seconds before asking, "Would you like for me to help you?"

Steve nods fervently, "Yes, Sir. But I've never done this before, well not consensually"

Steve looks up at fury through his lashes with lust filled eyes. He's not even quite sure why he's submitting.

"Okay. We'll go slow…I need you to disrobe.

He's so calm and gentle, unlike any alpha Steve has ever known. There's something else there too…a bond forming, perhaps.

Steve takes off his cloths and Fury follows suit. The pheromones from the director once his clothes are off hit like a train wreck, a beautiful, lust-filled train wreck and it kicks Steve's heat up a notch sending an intense heated lust-wave through him.

"Please, Sir, Please. I need it, I need your knot," Steve pleads and Fury reaches down and rubs his cheek, "It's alright soldier, I got you."

With that, Fury presses an intimate, gentle, sweet, long lasting kiss that curtails the heat just a bit.

Fury had read Steve's file; with being the first omega in the military he went through a lot of unwanted sexual advances (especially with Steve being so fertile), so Fury knew to be patient and make the omega feel comfortable.

Fury gently guides Steve to lie on his back and littering him with soft kisses all the way, caressing his torso, playing with his nipples the whole time. When he pulls back, Steve follows his lips hating to break the sweet contact but Fury gently presses him back down on his back and grasps the soldier's hard cock moving his hand up and down, rubbing his thumb over the tip. Steve gasps and shudders in delight.

"Please, Fury, please; Your knot; I need it…"

"Shhhh, hold on"

Fury takes his other hand and presses a finger in the omega's gushing entrance and Steve moans shamelessly.

"M-more"

Fury pushes in another finger quickly followed by a third finger thrusting them in and out, stretching the man beneath him. Steve moans and whines in complete pleasure.

Fury removes his fingers and lines his huge, hard, thick dick up with the soaked hole and gently, slowly thrusts forward, burning himself to the hilt making Steve arches his back and cry out in ecstasy.

The soldier moans and gasps at each gentle thrust, "Oh yes, Oh god, yes, oh, nng, that feels so so good."

After one particular thrust against that sweet spot, the omega comes; and Fury isn’t far being with his knot swelling. Steve groans loudly in pleasure and tilts his head to the side exposing his swelling bond gland. Fury leans over and bites the gland hard, breaking it.

A full-force of pleasure, acceptance, lust, and love surges through Steve's entire body and both of them can feel their bond seal. Fury rests on top of Steve, rocking his hips and shuddering as orgasm after orgasm over takes his body, filling the other man with his cum.

Steve starts to feel a warm, bubbling sensation filling his lower stomach. He pushes the feeling through their newfound, fresh yet incredible strong bond.

"Oh," Fury beams immediately and Steve is happily shocked because he didn’t even know it was possible for Fury to smile, "it seems as though you are conceived."

Steve smiles back blissfully, "Yeah," suddenly he remembers the assignment Fury came with, "Did you come with a mission, Sir?"

Fury chuckles, "Yes, but it can wait."

They both laugh then Fury turns them over so that Steve is resting on his chest.

"Why don't you get some sleep soldier? When you wake up, I'll take you back to my place."

"Ok, Sir"

"Call me Nick"

Steve smiles sleepily, "Nick."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Hulk are the same people. He doesn’t turn into some other guy. I just don’t like the concept.  
> My writing style has changed since the first chapter; I hope that’s for the best.

“So you’re telling me that Captain Stuck Up is not only an omega but also has one up the spout. **And** he’s bonded to the spy with one eye.” Tony said staring at Steve in disbelief. The omega stared back at him wanting nothing more than to punch him in his smug face. He would have said something but Fury glared at Tony.

“Stark.” Fury said simply but no less dominating. Being a beta, it silenced Tony for the moment. But Steve knew it was just for a moment.

“Well my friends, our brave leader, I believe congratulations and a celebration is in order.” Thor said with a wide smile. Steve smiled; he knew Thor wouldn’t be an ass about it. They have only been a team for about four months which wasn’t too long but long enough that Steve could predict how each of his teammates would react. He wouldn’t even have told them at all but he was starting to show now and was becoming sluggish during their team trainings. That added with his mates final word on how he needs to cut back from the field one day when Steve came home really banged up helped him to decide that it was time to tell them what was going on. Fury didn’t really care if they knew or not. All he cared about was that his omega was safe.

“So that explains why I had the compelling urge to protect you every time we went out into battle. How far along are you?” Bruce said immediately rolling up the sleeves and moving towards Steve.

“Doctor, what are you doing?” Fury asked seeming more curious than possessive but he did wrap his arms around Steve’s shoulder.

“Oh, I’m sorry; I just wanted to do a basic check. I can be your OB/GYN if you would like.” Bruce said as he started to press around Steve’s baby bump. Steve smiled and looked at Fury.

“You’re the one who’s pregnant. It’s your choice.” Nick said. Steve’s smile widened; he was so grateful that his alpha wasn’t the controlling type.

“That would be nice. Thank you Bruce.” Steve said and the doctor smiled.

“So are you two moving to the Tower or what? I mean I have plenty of room if you wanted to.” Tony said suddenly in a tone that wasn’t exactly welcoming but hopeful nonetheless and it sounded sincere. Steve looked at Fury again hoping to God he would decline the offer. At least until when their baby was born; Steve couldn’t deal with Stark while he was pregnant. He was too infuriating and the sad thing was that Tony honestly didn’t mean to be.

Nick gave Steve a knowing smile, “I’ll consider it after our baby is born.” Nick said and Steve checked a sigh of relief. Tony nodded.

“Okay, I’ll have a crew come in and start working on adjusting a floor for you two. I’ll have to add a nursery and everything. Need to make it child proof.” Tony said grabbing his StarkPad and already working on calculation. Apparently the genius doesn’t know the definition of _consider_. Nick rolled his eyes and was going to say something but Steve nudged his side with his elbow. It had been a sweet offer and now that Steve saw how enthusiastic Tony was about it, he found himself changing his mind.

“You want to deal with Stark?” Nick asked ignoring Tony’s glare. Steve smiled and shrugged.

“Anything is better than what we have now.” Steve said because they lived in the couple quarters in SHIELD’s HQ. It wasn’t bad really but it wasn’t what Steve wanted. Nick nodded thoughtfully.

“Okay, I’ll think about.” Nick said looking at Bruce curiously again when the alpha started pressing under Steve’s chin then under his armpits.

“Just basic procedure.” Bruce said distracted as he picked up a notebook and started jotting down notes.

“So what happens if we’re called for a mission?” Natasha asked seemingly unconcerned about the fact that her boss and he team leader were, as Tony put it, banging. Then again it was Natasha; she probably already knew.

“I’ll be in Tactical Command. I’ll have a visual on all of your locations and will be on the comms but since I won’t actually be out in the field, Clint is my second in command.” Steve said. They all looked up at him in shock instead of Nick. His mate and he discussed this long before they brought it to the team.

“Me? But why?” Clint said after he went through a sputtering episode. “I mean, after the Manhattan Incident-” Steve cut him off before he could go off into a self-depreciating rant.

“Because you’re a great leader and nothing you say will change my mind.” Steve said sincerely. Clint gave him a small smile.

“Thank you” Clint said quietly. Steve gave him a smile. “And for what it’s worth, I think you should move into the Tower too. It would be nice to have another omega I could relate too in close proximity.” That was true. There weren’t a lot of omegas in the high level positions they were in. Steve only knew himself, Clint, and some new female agent he just found out was quitting. Steve looked up at Nick again who shrugged.

“Again if you want to deal with Stark.” Nick said. Tony huffed and folded his arms over his chest. “I won’t mind.” Steve thought about for a moment before he smiled and nodded.

“I think I would like to move in the Tower.” Steve said. Fury smiled and nodded.

“Me to.” Nick said and he kissed Steve’s cheek.

“How did you get Fury to become a fluff?” Clint asked with a broad smile.

“He was already a fluff.” Steve said, laughing when Nick rolled his eyes...eye. The team talked for a while and before Fury and Steve went to go get their stuff and move. The team took the news really well. Steve was glad for that.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.  
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
